The League of Extraordinary Superheros
by Starrienight13
Summary: AU Percy is what you can call a mutant. He's the masked vigilante at night and in the morning goes to Goode high boarding school for troubled Children. He fears he is all alone when he meets Annabeth. Slowly they both start to bring together the mutants to take down the biggest criminal in New York, Kronos. And will Annabeth and Percy be able to keep things as freinds or more.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, sorry if there's mistakes it's like really late and i just finihsed this and I've been wanting to write.. so yeah hope you enjoy **

1.1 Madness

This was like any other day for Percy Jackson. In fact, it was better than most. He was supposed to take down some of the biggest criminals tonight. He didn't think anyone could stop him. Boy nor girl, no he was going to do this because he could and he enjoyed the thrill. But when those stormy eyes met his, he didn't see this coming. No, this stranger took them all on. The hooded stranger stood around with all the enemies bodies surrounding the hood fell off revealing the girl with blonde curly hair underneath it. The corners of her mouth curved as he stood there shocked. Her piercing gray eyes met his. Her blond hair flowed down her shoulders. Her smirked haunted him. But that shocked him that there wasn't a single scratch on her. Not a cut or bruise, no. She was still looking Perfect. Perfect? Percy thought to himself. Perseus Jackson Tall and Mighty was out beaten by a girl. She said the simplest thing to him.

"Careful, stranger" she said running off in the night. Percy was shocked for one she was a girl and two he was skilled in hiding himself never getting caught but this girl didn't. She even smirked at him as if begging for something...More. He was quite freaked out as she didn't care that she was seen for his midnight fights he made sure that his own mom could know it was him for he was quite bluid and tall. He could be stopped from a mile away but what he was dressed in stopped that.

He didn't quite wrap his head around it. But the worse thing about this night that it was a three days ago and this girl, keep showing up everywhere from him. She ran straight through his dreams always smirking at him. Always begging for something more. This was the girl that Percy Jackson was obsessed about. No, Percy Jackson wasn't looking for her. No he wasn't at all. He didn't go out around that place and look for her, no. He couldn't believe that this girl had so much pride to not care if he saw or not. It made him quite angry that now there is a fist sized hole in his room on his wall. He couldn't control his anger. He didn't mean to obsess about her but, those eyes haunted him. He tried seeing again after that thursday, But nothing. Nada, she was mysterious and mischievous, and somehow he found that... what's the word. Hot? He wasn't trying to find her when he did, but somewhere where he least expected it.

At Goode High, the preppy school he attended at where he would be stuck at for countless. He felt like he was going crazy when he saw the same blond haired girl walk by. He of course dropped everything he was doing and followed her. He felt like she was drawing her towards him. At one point she stopped and waited. Percy hid behind some lockers but something told him that wouldn't cut it. She walked on but went outside the school through the back and paused but as he walked through back he was pinned to the wall.

" Why are you stalking me?" those same storms swirling in her eyes, the same ones he was dying to see up close again. He smiled at her he wanted to comeback with a smartass comment but when he to even say something his voiced failed. Her arm was starting to hurt his neck. He was off the ground by a little bit but still his feet didn't feel the ground. She put him on the ground when she realized him was choking. Her face soften a little but still the hard expression painted on her beautiful features. he was still pinned to the wall when he noted she was shorter than him. How is he losing against, not only a girl but a short one. Well she wasn't that much shorter but Percy isn't good with math so he might never know.

"Well?' she pressed on. Her face turning into a scowl. Percy chuckled.

" Sorry to get you mad stranger, I'll be more careful" he asked knowing that he had made her remember. Realization washed her face. Check and mate. She smirked and released him.

" Its you waterboy init?" she asked. He wiped the dirt he had on himself. The girl watched him. She checked him, she noted that he was built and probably stronger her but didn't show could take him down in a second or less.

" The name is Percy not waterboy" he stated smugly. She rolled her eyes. He liked that, in some weird way he liked that. She wasn't fawning all over him begging to be kissed by him

"Whatever, I could call you seaweed brain and you wouldn't care, the point is you followed me. and-

"No you can't call me seaweed brain, that's just not cool." he said with that same grin on his face that made everyone bend over backwards to help him. "Your name Stranger?" He had a slight blush on his looked unamused by his comments.

"You haven't answered me, kelp head, why did you follow me around" she said to him. He quite didn't know what to say to her so he gulped down. She smirked knowing that it caused some kind of intimidation. Percy tried not to show it but he knew that she wasn't a force to be messed with. He flashed her charming grin and scooted closer to her. He towered over her.

"Well maybe you shouldnt give lame names to strangers,and maybe I thought I don't know you're different" he said inching closer. She tried to back up she met a wall.

" I don't need advice from anyone, especially not yours." she said. Percy inched even closer their faces almost touching. " move" she tried to say confidently but her voice failing a bit.

"Make me" he said leaning almost kissing her. She slightly gasped, when she could feel his breath on her lips. She looked at his eyes it was almost like they both created a storm when their eyes met. Green on Gray. Then he chuckled and backed away with his hands up. He was almost at the door when "Annabeth" she called out for once her head did something without thinking. He smirked at her and left. What was he thinking. He went and touched his lips. They felt like they were on fire for when he felt her so close to him it sent electricity through all of his body. For what he didn't know was when he left her there stunned that she had felt the same. She touched her lips where his almost kiss burned into her. She didn't see that coming.

Percy just sat down in his seat and he got detention already. Five minutes late and detention. Then the blond walked in the room. NO, was all that Percy was thinking he couldn't do this nope he couldn't do. He almost kissed her for bloody sakes! how can he just sit in his chair and not kiss her! Wait what? Mr Fox smiled at her and she returned it.

" Annabeth chose where you want to sit" he said very duly.

Thank god someone was sitting next to him he didn't know if he could handle himself around her. She made he.. somewhat crazy when she was around. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it. That didn't stop her from sitting in front of him. The universe really did hate him. He sighed and tried to pay attention. Like that would happen he thought. He had to sit behind her so he could always know she's there he couldn't reach period went deadly slow as Mr. Fox talked about the social systems in the old times. Her blond hair would distract him from the work and notes he was supposed to do. She was smart one, the period had revealed she was maybe too smart for her self. Percy liked that. He didn't know why.

As the beng rang he ran out the room. Annabeth was a little weirded out from before, but was more surprised when he ran away. Percy never was early for a class but there's always room for starts. Percy was glad to find half the day had gone by and he hasn't seen her again. He sat with his friends Thalia, Nico, and Grover. Nico was explaining some game to Thalia but she only nodded which meant she wasn't really listening.

"Percy!" Rachel yelled. Percy looked up to see a mad redhead. The prank had worked. If it wasn't for Leo this wouldn't have worked out. He made a machine that when she would open her locker a water balloon would hit the her and would throw flour which be added to have a perfect mushy face. Percy tried to hold his laughter. Rachel walked up to him and tried to lecture him about pulling pranks and that she would get him back somehow . All he saw was the blond haired and gray eyed girl laughing as she looked at Rachel. The way they light up when she laughed. How she covered her mouth slightly and her nose got all scrunched her eyes looked at him she smiled, there was a light blush on her face but Percy dismissed it as her laughing too hard. He was trying to avoid those eyes but when he saw them, he knew it was no mistake. There wasn't anything from dismissing what he felt. He wanted not minutes before to avoid her at all cost. Now all he wanted to be near her. He felt he was going mad.

This was his favorite time of day when he felt like he could do anything, some peoples favorite class because he was in it but he didn't give a damn. He could feel the water calling his name, telling him jump in. Being in his element he was invincible. He didn't care that some of the people he hated were here, of that the fumey gray eyed girl was there. He was perfectly fine.

"Okay class this is your gym class, this is the swimming unit we will be in it until every last you sissies learns how to swim" said coach Hegde. Percy couldn't stand him, but again the thrill of the water calmed him. He also liked the word okay and Percy couldn't stand the word Okay because him."Okay, team 1 here" he pointed to the right side. He called out names which he didn't hear. He was always on the left side. "Team 2" he pointed to left. He called Percy over and he more than gladly stalked over there. " Team leaders, Luke and Percy, good luck" he said and walked out the room into his office. I looked at my group. Some good swimmers,some newbies and the storm.

"Okay!" he yelled over the talking " who can swim and who can't?" Percy asked. Mostly it was the girls who couldn't but there was always a few boys who couldn't. He split them into tiny groups to learn. He only had two boys, a quiet girl who looked like she was about to kill Percy and her. " Okay you guys you can't swim right? okay let's first figure out how to float." the hour was almost through and his group could finally kind of swim something was better than nothing. He only wanted to swim to the bottom just for a while. Hazel was the little girl and the other two were Frank and Malcolm. He was discussing some show with Hazel and Frank and Malcolm. He tried to put his output, but failed when Annabeth swam over to him.

" You okay?" she asked splashing some water on him. He smiled and swam closer to her, leaving Hazel and Frank who were in a heated debate about who would be who in that same show with Malcolm to the side.

"Yeah, I just got bored and wanted to have a breathing contest with someone, but they're newbies" he said pointing to his newly made friends. He was great at water. Well he would always win no matter what, being all super and such. She smiled

" I challenge you to a breathing contest" she said rather smugly. He smiled.

" You're on wise guy, but girl so... wisegirl"he said holding up his hands as if he came up with the greatest thing ever.

"Wise girl, that's a new one" she stated and giggled at his antics before both of the took deep breath and went under. It was around 30 seconds later when Annabeth couldn't anymore, but her hard headedness and wanting to win (which she will never ever admit the fact she possibly loved her pride above all else) she stayed down there. She knew the deemable plan which came naturally as it was her (what her mother calls) defect. She couldn't hold it longer but she stayed and Percy could tell. He pulled up her up to the surface. She took a deep breath coughing a little water. Percy concerned, looked at her. He put his hands on the side of her face in which she pulled them down to her forearms

"Percy I'm fine, honestly" she said.

"You shouldn't have stayed after you couldn't breathe" he said looking down at her lips which were a slight pale color. Her hair went in wild ways as she tried to calm her breathing. He felt that burning feeling again. She chuckled lightly and shook her head. Holding on his arms mirroring what his looked like.

" Guess I got to competitive" She said lightly. Percy shook his head slightly.

"You're not like me, Annabeth, you can't breathe under there. I don't think you get the fact you could have died"

"What?" she said clearly confused. " It's okay see I'm Okay" she let go of him and he did as well but both were still pretty close. He looked at her paled lips. Her lips were too distracting for Percy's liking.

"All right sissies! Get out of the water you have ten minutes to change and come back out for next bell! Go-Go" Coach yelled. Annabeth laughed lightly and swam away from him. Percy slightly dazed looked as she walked away. He loved the fact that she naturally swayed her hips. Damn that girl drives him mad was all he could think of.


	2. Tightrope

1.2 Tightrope

Percy was tried. He didn't want to go out tonight, he had to take care of Grover too. Grover had been sick for the past weeks. Poor guy, he had some rare sickness that put him out for weeks at time and would always stay inside when it got too cold. He needed Percy's help to walk now so it was awful for him. But percy didn't mind, it was his best friend. Why would he mind?

It had been three months since the blond had come into his life. It was getting colder mid december to be more still dreamed of her. Sometimes they were too embarrassing to speak of. He would get really close to her somedays but others she wouldn't even look at him. It would make him go insane he hated it. Why did she do that? he asked himself. She was slowly becoming friends with him. All though every time he said something stupid she hit him. So he was hit a lot.

But today she wasn't in classes at all, which was strange for the blond. She was always there. He was in such a mood he talked back to Miss Dodds who gave him detection. He wasn't in the mood for anything. He only wanted to see his... What is she. They weren't the closest of friends but still they were closer than they should have been. He couldn't think straight when it came to her. He would sit countless hours in his element hoping it would help him think but is was only a block.

He was walking to his dorm when he felt someone was next to him. He looked around. No, they couldn't have found him, he thought. He was too careful. He didn't let anyone follow him. He looked around again and kept walking hoping the feeling would leave.

"Percy?" he heard his name being called as he from walked to the pools. It was right next to him. He felt the breath of the person on his ear, it sent shivers to his spine. He knew that voice he just couldn't fit it to a face. He was startled for he just served his detention and practiced for the meet. He was too tired for more of Travis' pranks.

"Um yeah?" he turned around to see no one. He looked around drying out his hair with his towel. He stretched up his eyebrows and kept walking. Then he felt someone tug on him.

" Seaweed Brain" he knew that voice, but where was she? He couldn't see her. He grabbed out in front of him and felt curly hair. Then he heard a snap and poof there was the Blond haired wonder. He jumped back slightly. He didn't expect that.

" Um Annabeth- how did- you like go poof then- bam you're in front of me" She chuckled at him, he smiled bashfully at her. "Soo um what did you need me for?" She put her hand to chin to look like she was fake thinking.

" Youre a defect, You're like me, so I wanted to, how to say, Talk?" he tilted his head to the side. He looked like someone had told him his puppy was killed.

" I'm no defect, I was meant to be alive, who told you were a defect?" She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Was that all he heard from her speaking?

"Thats what they always told me, I was different. That I was a mistake" Percy looked pained, he shook his head at her. "But like I was-

" We're not mistakes, we're alive for a reason" He assured her. She looked deeply troubled and looked around.

"Percy, right now I don't care, I need your help"

" You need my help? What could I possibly help with" He asked. She sighed and grabbed his arm to pull him along. She brought him the Old manor where stood a little door. She knocked twice then paused and waited. The door opened and there stood a girl around age. She had a cloak over her but looked very familiar. Her blue eyes scanned over Percy.

"Kelp head? What are you doing here?" Thalia's voice boomed through the room. Percy stood there shocked.

"Pinecone face?" he asked. He looked behind her and there was lots of kids sparring, playing with things, playing around with fire, making things all of them smiling brightly.

"Thals we need to get her out of there now!" Nico's filled Percy's ears. He pointed to Nico who was soaking wet looking tired. Thats why they never told me where they went after school ever, Percy thought.

" Percy? What are you doing here? Youre not a mutant" He looked confused at Annabeth and Thalia as if asking for an explanation.

' He's Neptez, the masked Hero of Manhattan" Annabeth said. Percy smiled and waved brightly at them.

" Well we need you now Rachel fell in the pit and she can't come back to the surface" Percy pushed past Thalia and followed Nico who was running.

The pit was a huge hole where dark water was filled with but it was of healing powers. Rachel was trapped by a wall that wouldn't let go of her. Every pour of Percy's body was dragging him towards the water. Nico looked behind and told Percy it was just up ahead. Percy nodded and pushed past him pulling off his shirt and jumping in the water. He took a deep breath in the water letting his lungs grow into the waters will. He dove father to see a red headed girl fighting softly against a current. Percy willed the water to moved away from Rachel to create a little water bubble around her.

As soon the bubble encased them Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Percy. She hugged him hard as he only stood there awkwardly. He pulled her away from him and saved her leg from being under some bricks.

"Percy? I don't feel so good." She was still floating from the bottom down in the water. Percy looked up to her as she fainted into his arms. He caught her and steady her against his body. He pulled them to the top without killing her to meet many faces painted with worry. He spotted the blond straight away. She looked like she was a holding a breath and when she took one look at Percy relaxed with a bright smile. He was pulled out by a boy with bright blond hair and bright blue eyes and a girl with dark hair and dark eyes. The boy only was aware of the red head in his arms. He pulled her into her arms and brushed away her hair from her eyes. He smiled down at her then looked up Percy.

"Thank you" His eyes filled with admiration.

" It was nothing, honestly" he turned to look at the blond and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled him to the side from the crowd.

"Thanks you jerk, promise me you won't scare me like that? Okay I don't plan letting you die stupid" He chuckled and brought her into a hug. She tensed up but then relaxed into him and hugged him back.

"Yeah I promise, because you'd miss me too much to handle" he breathed into her neck. She shivered and giggled.

" I would miss your stupid comments in class, yes. Who else would I hit?" she said pulling away from the hug. HE put his hand to chest as if it hurt him.

" Is that is all I am to you? A punching bag?" She laughed and hit his arm lightly. He just smirked at her.

"So are you going to tell me what's" he gestured all around him as people walked around fighting and training "Is about? I mean it is pretty cool, but this is the underground society of Mutants?" she made a so-so head shake.

"Its some what like that. This group has been around for a while but then we realized a lot of the kids who were like us were at this school. So Thalia came here a year before us and two years later we have this big family. I came late because of the kids that were to be staying over there, I couldn't leave them. I made sure that they came to this school. Some were runaways anyway so now they live here now" she explained. he smiled at her brightly. "What?"

" Annabeth breath" he said cheekily. She shoved him and walked away. He followed right behind her not staring at her butt at all. No. Okay maybe just a little. She lead them to the roof where there was a little couch where she sat down in. He followed her suit.

"Percy, I'm afraid" She said in a quiet voice something Percy wasn't used to hearing.

"How come?" She shook her head and bit her lip harshly not daring to look at him. She refused to cry in front of him. She didn't even know why she said that she was in fact scared that her only family she's ever known was threaten.

"Do you know of a man named, Kronos?" she asked looking straight ahead. He nodded. Percy knew full and well who Annabeth was talking about. "Well, he knows about us and-um he wants to-um-" she laughed dryly "Kill us, every last one" Percy was shocked. Out of all the people that Kronos could target why them? They were kids after all.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry" She smiled gratefully at him finally meeting his eyes. "But I promise I'll help you protect your only home" She looked deeply into his eyes searching for something. Maybe to see if he was lying that any minute he would get up and run but he didn't he was still in front of her smiling.

"Why?"

"You'd do the same for me anymore stupid questions?" he said rather smugly. She laughed but pulled him into a hug. She whispered against his skin but he couldn't really make out what she had said. He only hugged her. He thought to himself I could get used to this. Annabeth only smiled against his neck as he rubbed circles into her back. She hasn't been this contempt since... Luke. But Percy was in fact nothing like Luke. Annabeth assured her self this but she couldn't help thinking otherwise.

They walked hand in hand around the roof talking. Slowly the day dragged on leaving a sunset. They sat on the edge looking at the brilliant colors. Annabeth explained how all those colors showed up in the sky as they leaned on each other.

"And that Percy is why the sky turns red" He hummed in response looking over at her. She was beautiful he thought to himself. He was happy that he was there with her right then and there. He wanted to kiss her then. Yes, he did want to but when he saw that distant look in her eyes as she looked at the sky, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't let her go the easily. No, he wasn't ready for that yet.

They walked back the building to find everybody ready for capture the flag game. Everybody had already had dinner and trained. It was well around midnight but they didn't worry nor care. Percy was cold though and he wasn't happy with the fact he could see his own breath. He had given Annabeth his jacket because she was shaking. He was of course raised like a gentleman and gave her his sweater.

It was an intense game. Annabeth explained it briefly to Percy and told him to look for the stream on campus and that she would meet him there. He nodded as the whistle inside the house went off. He raced around campus looking for the stream and couldn't find it. He was stumbling around when he felt something tug in his gut. Then he couldn't breathe as if someone just stucked the wind out of him. He crumpled to the ground holding on to the dirt. He couldn't see, everything was blurry and he was scared. He didn't know what was happening to him then a cruel voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So you're Jackson? I've heard you were better than this." he tuted " Such a shame, Wheres gray eyes? Shouldnt she be here to protect you?" Percy looked up anger filling into him. he wanted to hurt him. Badly. But he couldn't even get up. When he tried he just fell back to his arms.

"Luke? Is-is that really you?" Percy heard her voice. Percy looked up to see a pained Annabeth.

"Annabeth-go" he rasped out. Luke chuckled and walked over to her.

" Hello there sweet cheeks, miss me?" He walked up to her and pulled on one of her curls. She was deadly silent. He was walking on a thin line knowing that he could fall over on either side but Percy didn't care nor did he think of that tightrope he was walking on.

"Don't touch her"


End file.
